plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troglobite
|flavor text = Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year.}} Troglobite is a zombie encountered in the Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. A Troglobite always appears pushing three ice blocks, each with Yeti Imp inside, crushing any plant on its way. Overview Troglobite absorbs 22.5 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 11.5 normal damage shots before dying at 22.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Frostbite Caves: Days 17, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 and Icebound Battleground. Strategies Troglobites are very dangerous, as they can quickly crush plants on the front columns, so when they stop to rest, it's recommended to use Hot Potato to melt the ice block closest to a plant. Lobbed-shot plants like Pepper-pult are recommended only if not teamed with Weasel Hoarder. It's also recommended to bring a plant like Fume-shroom or Laser Bean, that can hit the ice blocks as well as the Troglobite itself. Infi-nut's force field blocks Troglobite from pushing frozen Yeti imps. It is also useful to note that Troglobites cannot push frozen blocks over slider tiles, making them a way to block Troglobites. Never forget that the Troglobite can also push frozen plants that it encounters, making it even more dangerous to your defenses. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-15-50-46.png|Troglobite's Almanac Entry part 1. Troglobite In Seed Selection Screen.png|Troglobite in the preview. Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing frozen Yeti Imps. Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-06-16-1.png|Troglobite pushing a frozen Wall-nut. TroglobiteHD.png|HD Troglobite. Iceblockade.png|Troglobite in Iceblockade achievement. Trivia *This is the second zombie to mention other areas in the game, the first being the Buckethead Cowboy. **Big Wave Beach is mentioned in its Almanac Entry. ** This creates a paradox, because Big Wave Beach does not even exist at this time. *This zombie may be based on the Sand Block Pusher that was originally going to be featured in Ancient Egypt. *This is one of the 9 zombies (Not including Imp, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie variants) to not have the word "Zombie" in its name, along with Gargantuar, Imp Cannon, Disco-tron 3000, Gargantuar Prime, Weasel Hoarder, Ice Weasel, Treasure Yeti, and Dr. Zomboss (In his Zombots). *Its walking and dying animations are similar to the Octo Zombie. **Its appearance is also similar to the Octo Zombie. **And because his almanac entry mentions that it's going on a vacation to Big Wave Beach, it's possible that Troglobite and Octo Zombie are in some way related, maybe even being one same zombie that is somehow able to travel through time. *The Troglobite can also push frozen plants. *Even when hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, it still pushes ice blocks towards the lawn. *Its name is a portmanteau of the words "troglodyte", a cave dweller, and "bite". It may also be based on Troglobite, a real animal that lives entirely in the dark parts of a cave. *It is one of seven zombies that spawn Imps, the others being the Gargantuar and its variants, the Imp Cannon, Barrel Roller Zombie, Zombie Bull, Gargantuar Prime, and Dr. Zomboss (in his zombots). *If a Troglobite is killed off-screen before it can push all three of its ice blocks on the lawn, The blocks will remain out of sight, and the level will not be completed until the off-screen blocks are destroyed. This can be done with a Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, or a ranged plant food attack. * This and the Zombie King can kill Spikerock instantly. *There is an achievement involving Troglobites called "Iceblockade", in which Troglobites may not push ice blocks past the sixth column.